This invention relates to improvements in snatch blocks and particularly to snatch blocks with two side plates, one of which is called the swing plate and is pivoted about the sheave bolt which is between the two side plates. Snatch blocks in general are well known and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,366,636; U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,433 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,282. These are cited to show generally the configurations of typical snatch blocks. Snatch blocks are typically composed of two spaced apart parallel side plates each having a hole spaced from the sheave bolt. A spool is welded to one of the plates and the holes are normally aligned with the hole of the spool. A bolt goes through the holes and the spool is fastened to a nut to hold the swing plate in position. A hook with a trunnion or becket is supported by the spool. The three patents just cited generally show typical snatch blocks.